The Sacaen Swords
by Ryo-Hantano91
Summary: Another story of my characters. The world has changed, and the group finds themselves in magic and medevil times. How will they ever get back home, and what is this evil that they have to fight?
1. Prologue: The seperation

This is another story about Ryo and his group, which will take place in the world of Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. And there will be at least one other that takes place in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem or any characters associated with it. I do own Rey, Ryo, and the other new characters that you will see in either this story, or the sequel that I base on Path of Radiance.

The Sacaen Swords

Prologue: The Separation

"Now we finally have you, Ravim!" Ryo exclaimed. "In accordance with the laws of the Elementals, you will perish, and your element of Darkness will be no more. This execution is approved by the Elementals of Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning, Light, Psyche, Wind, and Earth. Are there any last words you wish to speak?"

The man cloaked in black said, "Yes, good bye."

Without warning, 7 different time warps opened up, and the group of 7 good elementals fell through each of the warps and disappeared to different dimensions. Where they will end up, only Fate knows…

(Or in this case… only I know…)

Ryo kept on falling and falling. After a while, he noticed he was loosing parts of his soul. The memory of his friends and family was starting to disappear, along with his love for all life. He then saw that his body was aging the wrong way. His 16 year old self was reverting to when he was 12 years old, and he was really scared, because he could barely control his powers at that age… 'Oh great' he thought, 'I'm going to go through the worst part of puberty all over again…'

The void was all he saw until he passed out…

The Sacaen Plains:

A young girl of 11 years was running through the plains towards her father's tent. She had long green hair which was bound at one time, but the binding came out as she ran. Her eyes were a bright blue shining with mischief, and stained with worry at the time. Her green dress flew in the breeze with her, and the white leggings underneath were threatening to trip her if she didn't slow down.

"Father! Father!" the girl exclaimed as she ran in the big tent.

"What's the matter, Lyndis?" The chief of the Lorca Tribe of the Sacaen plains asked.

"I saw something strange in the forest north of here. It was big, round, red, and it looked like it was made out of magic."

"If you think it's dangerous, why don't we lead a group of tribesmen out to meet the threat? We will see what it is first, and then attack if necessary." The chief explained.

"Ok… I just hope it's not something bad… I felt something tugging at my heart when I saw it, but I have no clue why…"

The Northern Forest:

"Ahh crap that hurt a lot… Where the heck am I?" The young boy asked. He had red, spiky hair and deep blue eyes that shifted to green and grey sometimes. He was wearing a blue samurai haori and yukata, with a long, cloth-wrapped katana at his waist (Guess who it is). He realized he still had some of his memories from his later years, and it was all he could do to deep a hold of those powerful, important memories. He could see metal shining in the sun, and in an instant, his too-big-for-a-kid sword was out and intercepted an arrow that was meant for his right hand.

"Ok, I'm in a really bad mood right now. I'm in an unfamiliar place, and people are already trying to kill me… Is there any chance that I can just talk to you guys?" The boy asked. The next instant, he could see tribesmen with bows and swords surrounding him on all sides. Then, one of them came out of the surrounding ring as if to talk to the boy. He had an air of command about him, and the boy knew that this man could help him.

"We are the Lorca Tribe of the Sacaen Plains. Who are you, and why did you come out of that portal?" The boy tried to explain what he could remember. "I was fighting someone powerful, because he had broken sacred rules that I once knew. But, after he pushed me through that warp, I lost most of my memories, and it's all I can do to keep the ones I still have." After he finished, he felt a blinding pain enter the back of his neck. As he fell, the boy saw a girl a year younger than him with green hair and bright blue eyes holding a rock in her hand, and then he knew nothing…

"Was that good, Daddy?" Lyn asked her dad. The chief would've laughed, but he was worried about the boy's condition. "I'm not sure that helped much, Lyn. I just hope that he wasn't harmed too much. Our healers should be able to help him. Would you please carry him?" Lyn's eyes widened at that. "How come I have to carry him, father? I'm the one who got him, so doesn't that mean that someone else has to carry him?" Lyn argued. "On the contrary, Lyn, it's the exact opposite of what you were trying to explain. One of the Sacaen Rights is that when someone is injured, the one who injured him should help them as much as possible." Her father explained to her. "Darn it… Ok. Just give me a second. Do you think you can carry his sword for me? I think that will add more weight than I can carry."

The chief took the sword in his left hand and marveled at the workmanship. The hilt had a black base, and was wrapped with dark blue cloth. At the bottom of the hilt was a gold piece used to keep the cloth in place in the shape of a tiger running through a forest. Between the blade and the hilt was a silver tsuba (it means crosspiece in Japanese) carved into the likeliness of twin firebirds circling each other on the top end, and twin tigers doing the same on the lower end of it. The blade itself completed the dangerous beauty that was the sword in his hand with strange characters on the blade. It was no written language that he could distinguish. A peculiar aspect about the katana was the complete weight of it. It should've weighed more than it did, but it weighed no more than a willow wand. He could also feel a strange power emanating from it, but he would help his daughter by carrying this sword, and then leaving it with its owner when they returned to the Lorca's resting grounds.

(25 minutes later)

"If this is what I have to do every time I knock someone out, I'll just let someone else knock the person out," Lyn complained as she set the boy down on a bedroll. He had been muttering while he was on her back, saying things like, "I won't loose" and "The Elementals condemn you." She had no clue what any of it meant, but she planned on asking the boy once he woke up. The look on his face made her expect that he was having terrible dreams, or maybe his neck was really hurting (Who knows? Oh, wait. I do…). When she decided to step out of the tent for a moment, she heard a loud crashing sound, and the boy was coming out of the tent. The look in his eyes made her realize that something was wrong. That and he had his hand on a short, simple Iron Sword at his waist. Apparently, her father had taken his sword somewhere for safekeeping…

Young boy's POV:

'Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here? And who is she?'

All of these questions were plaguing his thoughts as he stepped closer to Lyn, not knowing anything about himself anymore…

Normal POV:

As the boy had first started walking towards her, she was afraid, but now Lyn knew that she should stand her ground. When he got closer, she could hear him asking questions, and she knew that something was seriously wrong with him. His eyes were stinging with tears (I can be so emotional sometimes… sort of) and his stance was faltering. Lyn thought that she should get her father there as soon as possible, but she wanted to help as much as possible. She stepped forward and put her arms around the boy who was so close to her own age.

Young boy's POV:

'Who is she? She seems so familiar…'

He then knew peace, for he was not a person of violence, and he returned the simple hug as his tears continued to spill out.

Normal POV

Lyn knew that the boy would still be exhausted, so she led the boy back into the tent and set him down on the bedroll again. Then she sat down cross-legged on the floor, and started talking to him. She talked about the peace of the plains, and how everything seemed right in the world. The boy seemed fascinated by what she was saying, and indeed, he could see all of these things in his mind's eye. Then she asked a simple question. "So what's your name?"

The boy thought about it long and hard for a minute until he just gave up and replied, "I don't know…

To be continued…

Dun dun dun… Ryo Hantano is here. Fate and Darkness seem to be working against my group. What will happen next? Who is this young boy, and will he change what Fate has in store for the Lorca Tribe? You'll just have to read the next couple of chapters to find out…

Next chapter: The boy has calmed down. It is time for him to think of what he wants to do with the new life he has. He must choose what he wants to be called until he remembers his past, and his future that is sure to change in Chapter 1: The name, the spring, and the beating.


	2. The name, the spring, and the beating

Ok, here's the first chapter of the Sacaen Swords up and running.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, or anything associated with it. I do own Rey, and all of the other new characters that you will see in this story or the sequel based on Path of Radiance.

The Sacaen Swords

Chapter 1: The name, the spring, and the beating

The chief of the Lorca Tribe, his daughter, and the young boy sat around a fire close to the chief's tent. They had been talking about a lot of things, and now came the hard part. Since he had not told anyone his name before Lyn hit him with the rock, they had to make one up for him until the time in which he would remember everything about himself.

"So what do you think your name should be, son?" The chief said. He had taken it upon himself to raise the boy for however long he should stay.

"I have no clue. I see things in my mind from all of the things you two have told me about the world, and they are so clear, but what is not clear are the names…" The boy said as he drew in the soft ground with a twig. He had truly been dreaming about the words that the girl and her father had told him, and he was able to associate images from his mind with them.

"If you can't figure out a name, I might just have to let Lyn choose one for you."

The boy stiffened at that. He still didn't know much about Lyn, but he could tell from the sparkle in her eyes that she was very mischievous, just as he remembered about himself, but his personality was all he remembered. He wasn't sure what kind of name he would end up with if he left the choice up to her…

"If that's the case, I think I have a few picked out already, but I don't know what he will think of them…" Lyn said has she put her chin on her fist, a motion that the boy knew meant she was thinking (What else could it possibly mean?). "For one, we have Lloyd, which does seem to fit in one way or another. We have Nick, but I'm not so sure that would work well. And then, there's Reyson, and I don't know what made me think of that name, but it would mostly fit…"

The last name sparked something in the boy's mind. "How about I take the last one, but Rey (pronounced like ray) for short? It would sound good, and no one in the tribe around here has a name like that, right?" Lyn and her father nodded. The boy continued, "I don't know why, but that name makes me think of something else. It makes me think of something on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't get it out for some reason…"

The chief cleared his throat before saying, "Ok, since we three are in agreement, this boy will be called Reyson, or Rey, until the time that he remembers his true name… and we will also teach you how to fight. If you are to stay here, you have to live by our rules, so you must help to defend your new home. Do you have any objections?"

Rey thought about it for a minute, long and hard. He wasn't a violent person, but he had found a good reason to fight, and since that's all he needed. "No sir. I'm just wondering when I start."

"You can start as soon as your neck is better. Lyn gave you a good bruise, and it will hurt for a while… until then, take it easy."

Ryo took the command for what it was and saluted the chief before saying, "Yes sir, Chief Lorca!"

The chief seemed to be surprised by this reaction, and he let a smile show. It was short-lived, because brigands were invading the temporary settlement. Chief went out of the tent and told Rey and Lyn to stay put. Lyn obeyed, but Rey went ahead and followed him out to face the brigands. The chief saw him and said, "What are you doing? Get back to my daughter! She cannot fight, so she needs someone with her." At that moment, he was proven wrong. Lyn came out of the tent wielding an Iron Sword and started battle with one brigand that actually spotted her. The battle was over in mere moments, Lyn being victorious. The chief decided to chide her later and fight now. To his side, Chief saw Rey battling 2 brigands at once. It seemed like he was having trouble, but it was a ploy to get one of them to swing overhand. When one of them fell for it, Rey moved like lightning, cutting one of them through their chest, and the other one through the stomach.

Both of the Lorca tribe members saw how effortlessly he could kill with a sword, and they knew fear until they saw the look of pure sadness on his face. "I don't like to kill, but if I have to, I will kill to protect those who mean the most to me," Rey said. "Now what do you say we get some grub? I'm starving…" The chief and Lyn laughed at Rey while he said, "Hey! I'm a growing boy! I need my daily meals and exercise…"

15 minutes later:

Rey had decided to cook up a feast for the Lorca Tribe for a job well done. He didn't know how he could've pulled off the meal he did, but it just seemed like something inside him took over. After it was done, Rey said a prayer, and began serving out the food. When everyone tried it, they all complemented him on it, but he believed that something was missing… what could it be? After the meal, a few tribesmen stayed to help wash dishes as a way of saying thanks for the good meal. Once that was done, Rey went off to find the chief to ask where something was.

Rey finally found him while he was teaching a small band of nomads and swordsmen how to fight. He saw Rey and asked, "Is there something you wanted?" Rey took in his breath and said, "Don't ask how I know, but there is a hot spring somewhere around here, and I was hoping that I could maybe put up a divider for the men and women and get in myself, but I can't do that if I don't know where the thing is." The chief smirked and revealed, "It actually a few yards behind my tent, and I would make that divider out of thick wood, just in case we have a few peeping Toms somewhere in our tribe.." "What's a peeping Tom?" Rey asked. 'This kid seems a little too innocent for some reason. If he lost his memory, maybe that means that he or someone close to him was a peeping Tom, and that's why he can't remember what it means. I'm not looking forward to telling him what a peeping Tom does…' The chief thought. "Well Rey, a peeping Tom is a guy that goes around watching women when they undress or bathe. That's basically it, but if the women catch the guys, the guys will get punished severely. How, well, I'll leave that up to your imagination…" Rey said thanks and went to gather wood, a hammer, and some nails.

When women heard the sound of metal striking wood so close to the hot spring, they didn't know what to think until they saw the young boy making some kind of wall. It was about 7 or 8' tall, 4" thick and 9' wide. The women didn't know what the wall was for, but it looked like it was built to last. Without looking up, Rey asked, "Do you mind if I put this thing up somewhere in the hot spring so that the guys can get in without disturbing you. I'm not sure how I'll stop the guys from peeking at you, but I will find a way…" The women couldn't believe their ears! This boy was very thorough in his work on the barrier, and they believed his words and gave him the Ok. They moved out wrapped in towels behind the trees enshrouding the spring, while Rey pushed the barrier into the spring with a loud 'SPLASH!'

The men of the tribe came and saw what Rey had done. All eyes turned to Rey with punishment as the clearest thought in their eyes. This young boy couldn't possibly beat all of the men, so they rushed him all at once. Rey had also made a long, curved wooden sword that had no guard while he made the barrier. He was confident about it sturdiness, so he took it up in his right hand and started to incapacitate each man with a couple of quick blunt slashes to the sides and arms. In 2 minutes, he had expertly dealt with 15 men, all double Rey's age or older. Then it seemed that things would go downhill from there when the chief came to see what the commotion was about.

He saw fifteen of his best swordsmen lying on the ground with deep welts on their sides and arms, most of them unconscious from the beating. He turned to Rey and asked with a hint of laughter in his eyes, "What did you do this time?" "Well, they saw the barrier I had made, and then they all rushed me at once, trying to get revenge for me making it. I had also made a good wooden sword at the same time, so I got it out instead of my Iron Sword that you gave me. I didn't expect it to hurt them so bad…" The chief's face turned to one of slight hate and said, "And how can I know that you are telling the truth?" "Because I saw it happen, and I wouldn't lie to you."

Rey turned around and saw a woman who must have been Lyn's mother. She had the same dark green hair and blue eyes, and it seemed that she had been among the women hiding in the trees when he had put the barrier in place, since she also had a big towel on.

The chief sighed and said, "Madelyn, no offense, but is there any way that one boy could cause so much damage? It's unthinkable…" The woman, who Rey now knew as Madelyn said, "I assure you, I saw it with my own eyes. I have no clue how he accomplished it, but he did indeed get all of them without injury to himself. He parried their punches as if they were sword strikes, and his form is without flaw as far as I can see… He could probably one of your best students if you decide to train him." This woman was trying to save him from a punishment he didn't deserve, and Rey was thankful for every word she said. But, that didn't mean that he was out of the woods yet…

"I was thinking about it, and now I'm sure that I should…" The chief got in close and asked his wife, "Rey didn't look at any of the women, did he?" Madelyn shook her head and said, "No, as a matter of fact, his eyes never came up from his work, except when the men rushed him, and that was only for a few seconds before he began his little 'sword dance'…" This confirmed the chief's suspicions. "Ok, I'll let him stay here for now. I trust you will keep him out of trouble?" "Of course I will. Who else could right now? You are the only man that boy will ever trust here, I can tell. And the only reason why he trusts me is because I remind him of Lyndis." "Then I will leave you to enjoy your bath." The chief gave her a swift peck on the lips, and departed for the training grounds. When Madelyn looked behind her, Rey was still a couple of yards away, sighting that wooden sword of his, but he looked ready for a soak in the hot spring and boy he deserved it. "Come on, Rey; get on your side of the hot spring…" After a few minutes, Rey was in rapture, the weariness melting from his bones. He felt like nothing could go wrong. And yet, something always does…

"Whoa… what's this big piece of wood doing here?" Rey couldn't register what the danger was, and the women couldn't hear the voice because of the sound of the rushing water. Rey opened his eyes after he heard a splash on his side of the spring, which was only 3 yards wide, and he saw a head of long green hair coming up from the water, and then he knew he was in deep trouble.

He and Lyn were staring at each other. Neither really knew what to do now, and Rey was afraid that he would get in trouble. Yes, they were a yard away from each other; Yes, they still had their towels on, and yes, they weren't looking anywhere but each other's eyes. Then Madelyn came and saw what had happened. She started laughing that the turn of events and led Lyn away while explaining what the wall was for, who made it, and what had happened afterwards. After the two left, Rey finally released his held breath. 'What the heck was that all about? Do I have to put a sign up or something? You'd think that everyone would have a better sense about what a divider is doing in a hot spring…' Rey thought as he sank back into the water. He had dodged arrow after arrow ever since he got here, but he had no clue how much longer his luck would last.

After a few more minutes, Rey got out, dried himself off, and put his yukata and haori back on. He had a lot on his mind, and maybe practicing with his blade would help.

This is Ryo Hantano here. Another chapter has come and gone, and a lot of laughs have been heard. This young boy is quite the strange person, but is his luck enough to change what will happen in the next 7 years?

Next chapter: Rey goes to train with the Lorca chief and his men, and things get heated when someone else wants to train in the way of the sword. How the heck can Rey resolve this without bloodshed? Find out in Chapter 2: The training, the match, and the passing time.

Remember: I am open to new ideas, and if you have one for me, please R&R and tell me your idea.


	3. Training, match, and the passing tim

This is Ryo Hantano with another chapter. Things are getting interesting, but the question some people have is: What will happen next? I intend to remedy that question to an extent, but you have to read to find out the answer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, or anything associated with it. I do own Rey and the other new characters that you will see.

The Sacaen Swords

Chapter 2: The training, the match, and the passing time

It had been 4 months since Rey first appeared out of nowhere, and his neck had long since healed, but not his memory. Unknowingly, Rey had turned thirteen, and he knew that Lyn had turned twelve, for there was a bit of a party that night in the chief's tent.

Ever since the first hot spring incident, the men hated Rey, and the women doted on him as if he were part of their family. After the second incident, when Lyn stumbled onto the wrong side of the spring, she and Rey had been a bit quieter around each other, but neither of them could understand why. No one knew about the incident except Lyn, Madelyn, and Rey. Rey decided to talk to someone who he believed would be able to help, and little did he know that Lyn was doing the same thing.

Rey's POV:

I knew that if anyone could help, it would be the man who took me in. He had an air around him that made me believe that I could talk to him about anything, and I would tell him all I needed to so that I could get an answer out of him. I saw him around a campfire with some of his fellow tribesmen. I knew that I shouldn't disturb him, but I needed to get out of this as soon as possible. I tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if I could talk to him about something potentially important. "I guess, but I don't understand exactly how I'll be able to help…" He waved his friends away and motioned for me to sit down and tell him what was on my mind. "Ok, but only if you promise not to do anything irrational once I tell you what happened," I said back. He agreed, and I told him about the other incident at the hot spring. Once I finished the story, he laughed.

Most people couldn't tell, but I was flustered. I thought he would slay me where I sat, and here he was laughing at me. "If I'm getting things straight, I'd say you have some feelings for my daughter. It doesn't completely surprise me, but I had no clue that Lyn couldn't understand what the divider was for… You didn't do anything you shouldn't have, did you?" He asked. "No sir. We were both equally shocked, and stayed completely still until Lady Madelyn came and took Lyn to the other side of the spring. She laughed at us too before she led Lyn away… I just don't understand people sometimes…" I said. The chief laughed again and said, "The only thing I can tell you to do now is talk to Lyn, and go from there. Who knows what will happen? The only thing that is certain is that you have to face any problem head on, just like any enemy in battle. Am I right?" I looked up and said, "Yes sir, you are right, and I'm glad you were able to help me… I think I should go to find her now." The chief stopped me and said, "Let Lyn have a bit of time with her mother. If you came to me, odds are Lyn went to talk to Madelyn about the same thing. Just stay here for a little longer, and then you can go looking for her." I nodded an affirmative. I just hoped that life would cease to be so complicated at some point…

(Then again, when is life not complicated?)

Lyn's POV:

I wanted to talk to someone about what had happened, but who could I turn to for help? My father probably wouldn't understand, and the rest of the tribe wouldn't tell me anything. I guess the only person I could ask for help from would be my mother, and I found her. She took one look at my face and said, "Sit down, and let's talk." I complied, and told her the whole story. She giggled a bit, and then told me, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have feelings for the boy. I was your age once too, and I know all about having feelings for the people around me… How do you think I met your father?" We talked for a bit longer, and then she gave me some advice. "If you really think you feel something for Rey, you should talk to him at some point tomorrow… He may want to talk tonight, but both of you really need to think of what to say first." I thanked her, and went to our tent to get something that my mom had made me, a black, curved, guardless wooden sword. I know that my father thinks it is dishonorable for a woman to fight, but a girl does have to protect herself from the slime of the world, doesn't she?

Normal POV (The next morning):

Rey woke up at dawn and began his morning exercises, which consisted of stretching his arms and legs every way possible. He remembered that a swordsman cannot be as immovable as their sword, so they should flow like water. Once those were done, he started practicing with his wooden blade. He didn't hear the chief come up behind him, and nearly hit him in the face when he wheeled around to get some force behind his strike. "Forgive me, chief. I had no clue you were coming to see me." He looked at Rey for a second and said, "We start your training today. You will be with me and my fellow swordsmen and horsemen. I hope you're ready for a workout."

When they got to the training grounds, Rey saw that they weren't just training grounds. This place was a smithy, an armory, and a vendor. "Go ahead Rey, training starts in about 30 minutes, so you've got some time to look around," the chief told him. "Yes sir." So Rey went on his way, and started by going to the smithy. He talked to the blacksmith about different blade designs, and finally asked a favor. Rey took out a bar of silvery-white ore and said, "I'm not sure what this is, but I had it on me when the chief found me. I was wondering if you could make a katana out of this. I'm here for backup if you need help." The blacksmith said yes, and that it should only take a few days, and they could start after the swordsman training. "Thank you. I will see you then."

Rey decided to just head to the main training grounds and practice his blade. When the chief came up and started instructing everyone, Rey listened intently, and then performed to the highest extent. When the trainees paired off, Rey was left alone. He saw a shadow come towards him, and a familiar feminine voice asked, "Do you want to spar?" Rey looked up and saw Lyn standing in front of him with a black wooden sword similar to his. He smiled and said, "Sure. I think we could both use the warm up." Both of them got into position, but before they could cross blades, a voice called out, "Lyn, no! I forbid you to fight!" Both Rey and Lyn turned to see that the chief was the one who had shouted. He continued, "How many times do I have to tell you? It's dishonorable to have a woman fight a man's battle. And you, Rey, nearly brought shame upon your name! What do you have to say for yourself?" Rey was a bit frightened, but he looked at Lyn, and knew what he had to do. "Do you really want to know what I have to say? Keep out of the way or you may end up getting hurt too." The chief choked on his words as Rey and Lyn got back into position. They rushed and crossed their blades together.

It felt like something had changed then and there. Rey was in his element, and it seemed that it was Lyn's element too. The heat of battle suited both gentle souls. They kept on for a while, until Rey saw a problem in Lyn's stance. She went for a thrust, but she was off balance and missed. The chief took the mistake as evidence for what he had said earlier, and Lyn hung her head in shame. Rey walked over to her, and Lyn thought that he meant to sneer at her and agree with her father. But he didn't. Instead, he helped her out of her shame, and instructed her in a better way of performing sword thrusts. "Someone at one time in my life told me, 'The sword is immovable, and the blade is not meant to bend, but it is the complete opposite for the one wielding the sword. They must learn to be as fluid as water, and never be caught off balance. Otherwise, they cannot bring their dreams into reality," Rey told everyone. Lyn looked up in his eyes and saw how they sparkled with warmth, and she knew that her mother was right. He was different from the tribe, and that's what she liked about him. One day, she hoped that they would be able to cross blades on equal terms. Until then, she would learn under him. The chief may be able to stop the men of the tribe from instructing her, but as much as seemed like it sometimes, Rey was not of the Lorca Tribe, and therefore not bound by the traditions of the tribe.

The chief wouldn't give up. He tried to get the other men to band together with him to intimidate the two, until his worst nightmare interfered. His wife stood up and shouted, "Why must you tear people apart, my husband? You wouldn't stop me from learning the ways of the blade, so why stop your own flesh and blood? She must learn how to protect herself, because Fate throws the dice for everyone, and the dice do not always land on favorable terms." He gave up after that, and looked back at the two children. Yes, they were still children, but they were shaping up to be an inseparable pair. Someday, they would fall for each other completely. Until then, he must teach them about the world, and never let them despair, for they could be the ones to change the entire continent into one of inseparable unity…

The two kept on crossing blades, until, inevitably, Rey disarmed Lyn with a sweep of his sword around Lyn's. She put her hands up in defeat, but she was wearing a smile on her face, as if she had not lost at all. Yes, Rey, or whatever his true name was, happened to be a boy that could bring out the best in people. If it was possible to protect everyone, Rey would find a way, and Lyn would follow him, if they ever admitted to their feelings…

"That was a good match!" Rey said. "I don't think I've had a better sparing partner at all… wait, how could I know if I did or not?" Lyn huffed at that, but then Rey covered up by saying, "But I doubt that the other partner could beat you. You just need to work on your form…" Then it hit him, he was supposed to help the blacksmith make a sword… "I'm sorry; Lyn, but I promised the blacksmith that I would help him… Would you mind coming with me?" She thought about it for a moment, before saying, "Sure, I guess I need to know how to make a sword too, just in case I'm ever traveling alone." They walked over to the smithy, and talked to the blacksmith a bit about what they wanted the sword to look like. Rey took out another silvery-white bar and handed it to the blacksmith, saying, "And if Lyn wants one too, I'll help make that one." The blacksmith agreed, and the two began making molds, and melting one of the bars. The one problem that Lyn could see the two having was the shape for the blade mold. The smith wanted a nice, straight mold for a normal sword, while Rey wanted a slightly curved one, which would make a katana. After 3 minutes of arguing, and many rude gestures on the smithy's part, they agreed to use the curved mold.

Once the metal had melted, Rey took a pair of tongs and removed the cup with the liquid metal out of the furnace, and took it over to the curved mold. When he was pouring it, Lyn took a good look at it. It seemed to sparkle instead of glowing with the heat in it. After the mold was full, he poured the rest of it into the guard mold and a mold for the end piece to keep the hilt together. "Well, I've got it from here. Come back tomorrow, and we'll work on the sharpening and putting the whole thing together. Choose a cloth for the hilt and a color for the base by then, or it will take us too long to get the work done," The smithy explained. Rey thanked him, and him and Lyn left, heading for a hill that overlooked the temporary Lorca settlement.

The view was extraordinary, and it showed the settlement with fog hanging over it in front of the mountains. It made the fog look like a river flowing through the sky, and it was very beautiful. Rey realized that the view wasn't the only thing that was beautiful around him. Everything in this life here was beautiful, as well as a certain girl who was sharing this view with him. He knew that he should say something, but what do you say at a time like this that wouldn't sound completely stupid? Moments like this really seemed to be the only thing that Rey knew nothing about, and he wished that it wasn't so. Why did he get the feeling that the words he wanted were at the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't say them? When their eyes met, Rey knew why. Words were not always needed to tell feelings. Actions speak louder than words, and he proved that by hugging her close to him, never saying a word. Lyn seemed to understand what Rey meant, and she hugged him back. They could feel each other's heartbeat, and they knew that people would not understand right now, but maybe in a few more years, these two could change the ways of the Lorca tribe. But the thought of changing century-old traditions scared him more than a little, but then he remembered that he would always have someone who would listen to his ideas, and he knew love for the first time in his new life.

The next day:

"So have you picked out a cloth and base color?" the smithy asked. "Yes, I have the perfect colors in mind." Rey had been thinking of colors that calmed him down, and he finally decided on dark-green and sky blue, which were two of his favorite colors, not to mention colors that he saw very often. The blacksmith took a dye and colored the base of the hilt with it, creating a shiny, and sky looking effect. He then took the cloth binding for the hilt and set it into the dark green dye. "If you have anything you want to add to the guard, you better add it now." Rey nodded and warmed up the guard over the fire to soften it up. When it was glowing, he took a needle and a small mallet, beginning to inscribe something in it. After 5 minutes, he looked up from his work, and Lyn got a good look at it. He had inscribed two wolves chasing each other's tails on both sides of the guard. Wolves were mostly sacred in Sacae, even though Rey didn't really understand why…

Next, Rey and the smithy started hammering the blade into the final shape. It was truly beginning to look beautiful, and once the blade had been folded over 10000 times, it looked like a normal, graceful katana blade. Rey began to take all of the pieces and put them together. When he was done, a very amazing blade was before the three of them. But Rey wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. He took up the needle and mallet again and started inscribing runes foreign to the smithy and Lyn into the right side of the blade above the guard. When he was done, Lyn asked, "So… what do those runes mean?" Rey looked up at her and said, "I just saw them in my head, but the way that they make me feel makes me think of the word 'Oathheart,' and it makes me think of promises that I plan on making and keeping in my own words." With that, everything seemed right, and the wheel of time sped forward again.

4 years later:

Two figures were jumping through the trees, striking at each other with their curved swords when they got close enough.

"Come on, Lyn, you can do better than that!" The figure who yelled this was a 17-year-old man with red, spiky hair at that was at least 1 1/2" long and deep blue eyes wearing a black tunic with dark blue embroidery and white leggings. His sword sported a silvery-white blade and a blue-green hilt. His face was smiling with glee at his partner's apparent rage at his making fun of her.

"Of course I can, Rey, but I didn't know that people could fight in trees like this until this morning! How do you expect me to do any better than I am already?" This was a 16-year-old young woman with long green hair down to her shins bound in a high pony tail and sky-blue eyes wearing a bright blue dress with gold embroidery, cut at the sides up to her thighs. She didn't wear leggings anymore, long ago deciding that they got in the way of movement, which exposed her legs. Her sword's silvery blade was straight, except for the tip, which was curved like a katana's tip. Its hilt was black with yellow binding wrapped around it. Even though she was mad, she still couldn't help but smile at the fun they were both having.

Whoever said that play fighting wasn't fun was sorely mistaken, because that's exactly what these two were doing, with the chief of the Lorca tribe looking over their new training with much interest. Trees normally made it harder for people to hit their target, but if Lyn could fight like this, that rule about forests hindering attackers would go out the window. As it was, she was nearly matching Rey move for move, but the chief also knew that he was hiding his true potential, which was sealed away with his memory. After all of this time, Rey couldn't remember anything, except for the time he inscribed the runes on his sword. Oathheart was a fitting name for a sword owned by a man such as he, and the blade was amazing on its own. One thing about it happened to be that Rey was the only one who could use it efficiently. The same went for the sword that he had helped make for Lyn. She could use it as if it was her own arm, but it was unwieldy to anyone else who picked it up. These two were shaping up to be the best swordsmen in the entire tribe.

He finally turned around and started walking back to his tent. He could tell that something would happen, and he didn't want to interrupt the dice that Fate threw for the two youths.

Rey saw that the chief had left, and he decided that it was time to finish for today. Lyn was right when she said that she couldn't do much better than she was doing right now. At the last pass, Rey parried Lyn's overhead strike and swept his sword around Lyn's, sending the blade from her hands. She looked back at Rey with a look of disbelief. That was the exact same way that he had beaten her in their first match. They smiled at each other and went back to the settlement so that they could eat.

30 minutes later:

The two had finished eating, and were currently in the forest, admiring the sunset. Rey looked over at Lyn and saw how amazed she still was with things like this. In the dim light, though, he was forced to acknowledge that this was a girl no longer. Lyn was now a young woman with true potential, and she could steal the heart of a paladin too. He shifted behind her and put his arms around her middle. This was something that they had begun doing about a year ago. It felt right, and if either of them had a problem at the time, it made the world seem like it was completely peaceful. They stayed like that for a few minutes, still watching the sunset until the dim light was replaced with darkness. Lyn shifted around until she was facing Rey, but still in his arms. She looked long and hard at him, before she started moving her head closer. Rey knew what she was doing, but he had no clue what to do. Their lips met, and Rey understood that he should do nothing, except deepen the kiss at some point. They had both known for a long time that they loved each other, but they had always thought that they were too young to show that feeling. Now they were doing what they had wanted to, until they heard a sharp gasp from below the tree branch they were on. Their lips parted so that the two could see who had gasped.

Below the two, there was a young woman who was Lyn's age. She had red, wavy hair down to her thighs, bright blue eyes like her own, and a pale complexion to complete the look. She was wearing a blue short dress with short sleeves, and the blade on her back identified her as a mercenary. She had a look of horror on her face, and the girl said, "What are you doing with her?" Rey was taken aback. Did he have any clue who this person was? "I'm not doing anything but kissing her, is that a crime?" Rey challenged. The girl smirked and said, "It is if you've promised yourself to someone else." Rey smirked too and said, "Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm not promised to anyone else. If I was, you'd think that I would remember that." "You have amnesia," Lyn reminded him. "Oh yeah, good point…" The girl seemed taken aback by what the swordswoman with green hair had said. If he had amnesia, what the heck was she supposed to do to get him to remember his past before this world, and his hidden power?

She chose the easiest method. The girl unsheathed her sword and swiped at the branch that the couple was on. Lyn nearly fell to the ground, but Rey was able to catch her and land on the ground without hurting himself. He put Lyn down, and turned back to the mysterious girl. The look on his face was one of pure hatred. "You nearly hurt Lyn; I'll make you wish you had never done that!" Rey unsheathed the silvery blade at his side and rushed at the enigmatic girl. Once his blade made contact with her's, the girl was hard-pressed to keep up with Rey's nearly infinite amount of speed. After a while, she decided to use her own power. She pushed Rey back, and a white portal appeared in front of her. When she stepped out of the other side, her appearance had changed. In place of the dress, the girl had a kind of short white robe on that went down to her knees. Not only that, but she now had wings: big, white, hawk wings.

Rey stepped back and took a small tome out of the pack on his belt. It was a shortened version of the Fire tome, and Rey had learned that his sword could absorb the power of the tomes. He slashed his sword through the tome and watched as the power was drawn in by the magnetic magic of his blade. He had come up with a name for the attack after hearing about a mythical creature that looked like a bird on fire. He looked at the girl and slashed his sword through the air, shouting out the trigger phrase, "Fenikkusu Ryuuki!" A huge blade of flame appeared in the exact place that his sword had been a few seconds before, speeding towards the girl with the white wings. Rey thought that this attack was good enough to hit her hard, but he was wrong. The girl sliced right through the blade of fire as if it was melted butter, but the blade had more than one use. It exploded on contact, bright light cutting through the darkness of the night. This was a signal that Rey had worked out with a few of the archers in the tribe. If they saw this light, they were to get their bows and hide in the trees around the enemy, only aiming until Rey gave another signal. Rey knew that this girl may be strong, but strategy was part of battle, too.

The girl smiled and said, "Since you don't know who I am, I'll tell you my name. I'm Mia Hanaku and old friend of your's, and I was once more…" She shook her head and said, "But that doesn't matter anymore. You need to awaken your power, and I will make it awaken." She rushed Rey, her wings adding more speed and pressure to her sword swings. Rey was in an uncomfortable position. He had never been so outmatched, and he felt a burning sensation in his head the whole time. There was a force of power that was trying to escape his mind, but Rey was forcing it back, not knowing what it is and what it was capable of. It was tempting him, promising greater powers than even an Archsage could master. The power took different forms in his mind, shaping first into the guise of a beautiful woman with long black hair, then into a longsword that pulsed with pure power. It kept on and on, until it finally revealed its true form. It was a man with spiky golden hair, green eyes, and a grim smile on his face. His armor was a black color, and it covered his entire body like a general's armor, except for his head. He said in a deep but cheerful voice, "Ok, so you still won't be seduced by power, even if you don't have your memories. Fine then, you can just call on my power any time you wish. Just call out 'Fifth Seal: Release!' and then you will have the power you need to beat the girl. She really does know you, and her power is similar to the power that you have, but you have more potential than she will ever have. See you later!"

Rey was still fighting the girl, but she had allowed him to go into his mind. Wait; did she know what he had done? It didn't matter now. Rey took his sword and placed it in front of his body, yelling, "Fifth Seal: Release!" His sword swirled in a circle in front of him, and a portal similar to Mia's appeared, but it was a shimmering blue. He took a deep breath and stepped through. Once on the other side, Rey felt unimaginable power in the form of heat racing through him. It was like electricity that wouldn't go away, and Rey knew that something else had changed. In place of his normal tunic, he had on grayish-white armor. It had round shoulder guards (A bit like Eliwood's), a lighter tunic, shin guards concealed by white leggings, black boots, and very dark-green gauntlets. The armor all had jagged black marks all over it, excluding the boots, leggings, and gauntlets. A bright blue scarf appeared in place of the portal behind him and draped itself around Rey's shoulders like a cape. His sword, however, had not changed at all.

Mia laughed and said, "Is this all that you can do? I bet that sword your holding isn't even your real sword, which means that someone took it from you." Rey mulled the words over in his mind before saying, "It doesn't matter. I know that I can beat you, and let me prove it to you now!" He dashed towards her, the power stimulating his senses and sharpening his movements. He was even faster, and Mia was once again hard-pressed to keep Rey's deadly blade away from her body. She still had her wings, so she flew up in the air to get her wits about her, and come up with a counterattack. Rey didn't give her a chance. He threw up a shortened version of the Thunder tome, obtained from an attack on the tribe, and absorbed its power with his sword. He allowed the power to build up before speaking the trigger word. When Rey decided that the power was sufficient, he pointed the tip of his curved sword at the girl flying in the air and shouted, "Byakurai!" activating the magic. White lightning shot right at Mia, and she had no time to dodge, the lightning hitting her squarely in the stomach. Her body twitched like mad until the lightning finally dissipated, and she fell to earth. Rey ran and caught her, not knowing the reason why, just acting on a moment's notice without thinking. As he caught her, he felt a sense of familiarity, but shook it away and focused on one thing.

'She knows who I really am! I can finally learn about my past, but what do I ask about first? What is really important to me at the moment?' Rey thought back to what she had said. 'It's wrong if I've promised myself to someone else? I've been here for about 7 years! I've not been with another girl from the tribe besides Lyn, and I wouldn't promise myself to someone at so young an age… but this unsettles me just a bit… What do I ask first?' He thought about this the whole way he carried her to the tribe's settlement, Lyn following quietly behind him. 'Who is she? Was she really with Rey before I found him? What do I do?' This was going through Lyn's mind as she saw Rey carrying Mia bridal style to the healer's tent. Lyn felt the aura of confusion radiating from her friend, but she had no clue what she should do. When Rey entered the tent, he laid Mia down gently and told the healer, "Please do what you can for her. She has suffered major shocks from thunder." The priest nodded and indicated that he would do all that he could. Rey and Lyn stepped out of the tent, and Lyn followed Rey all of the way to a big hill to the south of the settlement. They both stood stargazing, and this calmed Rey down a bit. There were still so many questions running through his mind, but at least he could sort them out for a bit before actually asking any of them. His past was still locked away, but now he had a chance of learning all about it. But then an idea hit him, and he knew what he had to do.

He looked back and saw Lyn looking at him. She had a sad smile on her face, and Rey hated to see that, so he walked over to her and hugged her close. Yes, Rey knew exactly what he had to do, even if it went against everything he had been living for.

That's another chapter done. Rey has seen a person from his past, but now what is he supposed to do?

Next chapter: Rey makes an impossible decision, and he is thrown over the edge. With his true power being seen for the first time, what is going to happen in the end for Rey? Find out next time in Chapter 3: The decision, the flame, and the invasion.


End file.
